Hero of War, A Scout's Diary
by Rynira22Vhett
Summary: A Scout's diary from before the creation of Respawn. Scout is going to be a hero of war, no matter what the cost. AU in a sense since it takes place before the Team Fortress 2 video game.
1. Tha Beginnin'

July 4, 1959

_He said "Son, have you seen the world? Well what would you say if I said that you could? Just carry this gun, you'll even get paid." I said "That sounds pretty good."_

Ma wasn' too happy about it, but I'll tell ya Diary, I've gotta good feelin' about this, ya know? This is gonna work out. Ahh hell, ya don' even know who I am do ya? Well Ma gave ya ta me right before I shipped off. Well, I'm on tha train as I write. It's kinda hard with all tha shakin' and all that but whateva, it's gonna be awesome when I get ta trainin', I just know it!

Well anyways, tha' sentence up there [arrow pointing up] that's how I got pulled inta this ya see. I'd just graduated, I was 19, ya ya I know, old ta still be in high school but it's cuz a my older bros! I swear! They screw'd me over wit the teachers. All the teachs thought I was gonna be one of two things: smart like my oldest bro or a complete drop out like my second oldest bro. Well being me, the youngest of 5 boys and a couple of sistas, I ain't like eitha of those things. I just love baseball. Plain & simple. So that's what I did in school. Played baseball. Sure I got in fights 'n stuff, worried Ma ta death I think, but it was no big deal no one got seriously hurt and no one got killed.

Anyways, I'm gettin' sidetracked again. Well I was the best on the team. I could run the fastest, hit tha hardest, and they was hard pressed ta hit a ball that I couldn't catch. Well I got my speed from always havin' ta run from my older brothas and sistas. Ya'd better learn ta run if ya's tha youngest.

Oh, oh, I gotta finish tellin' ya about how I got this job! Well I was playin' with tha team, school was out & we was just out messin' around, I had just hit a home run and was joggin' around the bases when this guy in a suit shows up, he watches us play a bit more and when we start packin' up he walks over ta me and says "Son, have you seen the world? Well what would you say if I said that you could? Just carry this gun, you'll even get paid." Well damn, Ma _did _say that I needed ta get a job and get outta tha house since I was outta school. Well hell, I thought, why not? So I say "Hey, tha' sounds like a pretty good deal."

Ma wasn't exactly happy, well truthfully she was furious wit me, she ranted and raved 'bout me goin' out an' "comin' back in a body bag." I tried ta tell her that that wouldn't happen. That it'd be fine and that it'd all work out. But she just yelled some more & then locked herself in her room wit my oldest sista knockin' on the door an' throwin' death glares at me.

Ma finally came outta tha room and gave me a hug, tellin' me ta be careful and be safe. Don't talk back an' ta keep my head down. She said ta write often and keep her up ta date. She said tha my da left like me too, tha's why she reacted so badly. She said tha she was sorry… but really Diary…I was tha one tha felt sorry. I knew my da left her, I have his 'tags actually. I'm wearin' them right now. So I told her I was sorry and- don't ya dare tell anyone this or I'll burn ya ta ash and then I'll track down whoever it was tha ya told and murdar them wit' my bat…another dent wouldn't hurt it…but anyways, I… I cried. There I said it, I hadn't cried in years, not since da left, I didn't even cry when my leg got broke when I fell off of tha roof. (I tried ta jump from our roof ta our neighbors, finally did it, but I broke my leg before that.) I didn't even cry whenever I got in a fight an' lost. So's I packed up my stuff, my bat bein' one a tha most important things, and headed ta tha train station. I met up wit tha guy in tha suit at the station, he gives me a ticket and freakin' disappears. No "hi" or "good luck" he just hands me a piece of paper and then is gone.

So I'm standin' there in tha station, a ticket in my hand, tryin' to figure out what I'm suppose'd ta do next. I ask one a tha people tha' work at tha station ta help me an' he says tha' the train tha's closin' its doors is the one tha' my ticket's for. Well I was pissed, I mean tha' Suit didn't even say a word ta me an' then tha train that tha ticket is for is leavin'. So I grab my backpack and flat-ass sprint for tha train an' jump through tha door. I mean I was so close ta gettin' left behind that one a my shoe laces is actually stuck in tha door. I pull it out right as one a tha conductors walks over an' asks for my ticket. I handed him tha paper, scowlin' tha whole time cuz a tha' Suit, tha freakin' rat.

Anyways I gave tha conductor my ticket, picked myself up off a tha floor, grabbed my bag and my bat, then found a seat. And that's where you come in diary, well tha's tha story of how I got here, an' now it sounds like tha train is gettin' ready ta stop, so I guess this was perfect timin' seein' as my story was done. Oh, I've gotta write Ma a letter soon…

**-****_Benjamin_**

**A/N:** Reviews and comments are nice.

Hero of War belongs to Rise Against.

Team Fortress 2 and characters belong to Valve.


	2. Trainin'

August 2, 1959

_Black leather boots, spit shined so bright. They cut off my hair but it looks alright. We marched and we sang. We all became friends as we learned how to fight._

Hey diary, it's been a while, eh? I think so… Anyways trainin' was great! At first though it kinda sucked on ice but after I got ta know my team it wasn't so bad. Our team consists a 9 people from around tha world an' tha US. We got a Demoman (apparently he likes ta drink but cuz a trainin' regs he couldn'), a Heavy Weapons Specialist (He's like a bear, you don't bother him he won't bother you, but if you _do_ bother him you'll end up missin' alotta blood…an' prolly some limbs too), a Medic (he's a little crazy, I ain't got much info on 'im), a Soldier (he yells…A LOT but he's not tha bad…so far), a Spy (damn shape shiftin' rat…), an Engineer (he's nice enough, keeps ta himself an' his machines mostly…wouldn't wanna piss him off though, tha' wrench looks deadly), a Sniper (not sure where he's from but he's pretty rugged, definitely an outdoorsman, didn't like havin' ta live with tha other Snipers durin' trainin'), a Pyro (I'm not sure about Pyro…for all I know he- she- no- it. Yeah it… for all I know it could be a girl…yeah right, girls ain't supposed ta fight in wars…), an' tha last person is me. Imma Scout!

At first I thought they was gonna make me a Soldier, that'd be cool, or maybe a Pyro or Demoman but they tested my skills and came ta tha decision tha I'd make a good Scout cuz I fit tha mold or whatever, I started zonin' out at about tha' time.

Anyways after they figured out what we were, they sent us ta train with our class-mates. Snipers with Snipers, Medics with Medics, and Scouts with Scouts ya know? Anyways I was tha fastest Scout in my trainin' group. Oh I'm gettin' way ahead a myself. You don't know anything of what happened afta I got offa tha train.

Well we arrived, and unloaded. Turns out all tha people on tha train when I got on an' all tha people tha' came on aftawards were all signed on far this. We got off tha train and they lined us up, they took us ta a building. They cut off our hair… well it don't look tha' bad on me… actually it looks pretty damned awesome now since it's grown a bit (they're supposed ta cut it soon but tha women tha' cut it let me off with trimmin' it cuz it looked so good on me).

They sorted what classes we were and sent us off ta our barracks with our class-mates. We ate and ended tha day back in our barracks.

Tha rest a tha time was spent marchin', singin', an' well trainin' obviously. We was taught stuff tha' only our classes need ta know so tha' we could get our jobs done properly. After they felt tha' we knew our stuff they separated us inta teams an' said tha our teammates were pretty much our family an' tha' we'd damn well look out for each otha. Othawise we'd all die, not really but tha's close ta what they said. Anyways we did tha same marchin' an' singin' with our teams. But tha trainin' was a little different. We had team exercises, an' then we had live fire exercises (don't tell Ma that, she'd have a heart attack). Our Medic was amazin', he kept everyone healed and in fightin' condition, while Soldier kept us all in high spirits…well if you weren't lookin' a little happy he'd take ya away from tha rest a tha team an' give ya a cuff on tha ear for "murdering the moral", so we had ta at least look kinda happy. Demoman was sober, luckily, we barely passed tha last exercise cuz a him. Pyro went a little crazy at tha end an' set tha proctors on fire (it was funny as hell…until we had ta do a baggillion push ups…). Tha rest a tha team did okay. I was amazin' an' finished everything we had ta do first an' tha best.

I wrote Ma not too long ago, she was glad tha' I was alright, an' tha' I was stayin' outta trouble.

_A hero of war, yeah that's what I'll be_

_And when I come home they'll be damn proud of me_

_I'll carry this flag to the grave if I must_

_'Cause it's a flag that I love and a flag that I trust_

Heh, I'm such a dumbass, writin' stupid soundin' stuff in my Diary. Whatevar, maybe someday it'd make a good song… Pssshh, yeah right. Well lata' Diary.

**-****_Benjamin _**

* * *

**A/N:** I like comments and crit rockets, I mean critiques.

Hero of War belongs to Rise Against and their record company.

Team Fortress 2 and all characters belong to ValVe.


	3. Tha First Mission

November 20, 1950

_I kicked in the door, I yelled my commands. The children they cried but I got my man. We took him away, a bag over his face, from his family and his friends._

We did it Diary! Our first real mission an' tha team complet'd it wit flyin' colors! Alright alright let me start from tha beginnin'.

Well it started with tha Announcer/Director lady givin' us, tha Team, a mission ta go get this guy. It seemed kinda weird ta me seein' as we hadn't been trained for this kinda shit, ya know? But Soldier just yelled at me for questionin' orders an' tried ta hit me wit his shovel, what tha fuck man?! I'm on your fuckin' team!

Anyways, we head out ta where tha guy is supposed ta be, come ta find out tha' tha Intel tha' tha Director gave Soldier was way off tha freakin' map an' completely useless ta us. We can't go back wit nothin' so I tell tha woman tha' lived in tha house tha' I'm sorry tha' our self-elected leader, Soldier, kicked down her door an' asked her if she knew tha guy that we was lookin' for. She answered tha' she did know him an' she gave me an address, so's I memorize what she wrote and ran out tha door, givin' Soldier tha paper on tha way out, a course with a "eat my dust" added in jus' so he'd actually try ta catch me.

Tha guy we was lookin' for lived on tha other side a town, no big deal for me, but I knew from trainin' tha' some teammates, let's see… Heavy, Pyro, Demo, Spy, and maybe Sniper… might have trouble goin' all tha' ways in one shot so's I stopped every so often ta make sure tha' they were all still followin' me. Now a few a them have excuses, Heavy cuz he's so fat, Pyro cuz a tha' gay mask an' suit thing, Demo cuz he's so drunk, Spy doesn't get one, even though it would be cuz a his gay-ass prissy ways…tha' fag… an' Sniper, I'm not so sure about him, if anythin' it'd be cuz all he does is camp an' stab or be stabbed by enemy spies.

Anyways I got ta tha house, ran up ta tha door, kicked it in jus' like I seen Soldier do an' yelled tha commands tha' Soldier had yelled in tha other house. I'll be honest wit ya, there was kids there an' they was scared outta their minds, cryin' and shit. So I find tha guy we was sent for behind tha couch an' I was pullin' him up right as tha rest a tha team came chargin' through tha door. Soldier_ com_es stompin' through tha front door pullin' a bag outta one a his side pouches and tosses it ta me. At first I don' get it, what am I supposed ta do with a bag? Stuff tha guy in it? Well I figured it out when Soldier grabbed tha bag back from me an' shoved it over tha guy's head.

After tha' Soldier hauled tha guy off tha floor and shoved him out tha door towards Heavy, orderin' him ta pick tha guy up an' carry him back ta tha Announcer.

I gotta stop writin' now, I'll let ya know what happens next when it happens, seein' we just got tha guy. Truth be told I'm writin' this as we're sittin' outside tha Announcer's office waitin' for Soldier ta come back. He took tha guy in to tha room with him an' we're, tha rest a tha team an' me, are waitin' for him ta come back with our new mission.

**-****_Benjamin _**

* * *

**A/N: **Comments and critiques are cool.

Hero of War belongs to Rise Against

Team Fortress 2 and all characters belong to ValVe


End file.
